Nuclear Warfare
Nuclear Warfare is an achievement. It requires that the player launch a nuclear strike against any country of your choice. Unlocking this requires playing in multiplayer mode. How to get this achievement? 1. In vs. mode *We recommend you to equip Safe House gene and start in Sweden, where gives you a big boost with 31 DNA points. *Keep an eye on the news banner, one of the following 7 news should come up soon after the game starts: :- XXX invests heavily in Nuclear First Strike systems :- XXX reveals groundbreaking Nuclear technology :- XXX invests billions in Nuclear Weapons :- XXX amazes world with Nuclear arsenal :- Suspicious Nuclear weapons testing in XXX :- Global summit held to discuss Nuclear capability of XXX :- XXX accused of Nuclear Weapons testing :XXX is where the Nuclear Strike comes from. *Evolve Unscheduled Flight on the ability page, then infect XXX with a trojan plane. *Evolve Air 1 & 2, Insomnia, Paranoia, Psychosis, Insanity, Corpse DNA 1 and Immune Shock, wait patiently till XXX is 100% infected. It's better not to let your opponent infect XXX, otherwise it will fail in some cases. *Use Immune Shock in XXX, "Further suspicious Nuclear Testing in XXX" should appear immediately. If "XXX to cease Nuclear Weapons Testing" comes up instead, please retry. *Wait for a while, a nuclear bubble will rise in XXX - it allows you to release a nuclear bomb and strike on any one country/region. *You'll acquire this achievement after the game ends (not after the strike). 2. In co-op mode *It's pretty much the same as what you need to do in vs. mode. But we remake this part for your convenience. :) We recommend you to start in USA, where gives you access to most countries/regions. *Keep an eye on the news banner, one of the following 7 news should come up soon after the game starts: :- XXX invests heavily in Nuclear First Strike systems :- XXX reveals groundbreaking Nuclear technology :- XXX invests billions in Nuclear Weapons :- XXX amazes world with Nuclear arsenal :- Suspicious Nuclear weapons testing in XXX :- Global summit held to discuss Nuclear capability of XXX :- XXX accused of Nuclear Weapons testing :XXX is where the Nuclear Strike comes from. *Evolve Unscheduled Flight on the ability page, then infect XXX with a trojan plane. Note: However, if you're confident that XXX will be infected in a short time, you can skip this step and carry on. *Evolve Air 1 & 2, Insomnia, Paranoia, Coma, Insanity and Lethal Boost, wait patiently till XXX is 100% infected. DO NOT evolve any other symptoms that have lethality! (Even a little bit!). And it's better not to let your partner infect XXX, otherwise it will fail in some cases. *Use Lethal Boost in XXX, "Further suspicious Nuclear Testing in XXX" should appear immediately. If "XXX to cease Nuclear Weapons Testing" comes up instead, please retry. *Wait for a while, a nuclear bubble will rise in XXX - it allows you to release a nuclear bomb and strike on any one country/region. But if XXX is destroyed before nuclear bubble can pop up, or "XXX ceases Nuclear Tests - lack of healthy scientists" appears in the news banner, please retry. *You'll acquire this achievement after the game ends (not after the strike). BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! -http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=583661612 For more information, please see Co-op mode Category:Multiplayer Achievements Category:Achievements